


Bean's Birthday

by FoxRafer



Category: Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-03-25
Updated: 2007-03-25
Packaged: 2017-10-21 11:22:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/224626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FoxRafer/pseuds/FoxRafer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for the <a href="http://drabblechalleng.livejournal.com/"><b>drabblechalleng</b></a> March Challenge.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Bean's Birthday

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the [**drabblechalleng**](http://drabblechalleng.livejournal.com/) March Challenge.

Billy had been planning for weeks. It was rare when they were able to spend a birthday together, and he intended to make it extraordinary and memorable.

Now the cake was cooled and the strawberry sauce warmed. Billy cut two healthy slices and placed them on the only plates still clean after he had hit the kitchen like a whirlwind. A generous amount of sauce spooned on top, he carried them into the living room. His breath briefly caught in his throat as a familiar, much loved smile greeted him, its brilliance always managing to settle nerves and ignite passions.


End file.
